


Attractive People

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fur Kink, Light Angst, Monster porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, he has a normal dick because I'm not writing non-con hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>WHY IS SHE TALKING TO ME</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive People

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: male cats fixed before 6 months do not develop a barbed penis.
> 
>  
> 
> So think of neutering as getting circumcised.  
> (or something)
> 
> Yup.

You can't be friends with attractive people.

You can't trust attractive people.

Attractive people are entitled.

Attractive people are liars.

Attractive people are not empathetic.

Attractive people are not into unattractive people.

He believes these words. These words are his religion. These words don't stop him anyways.

 

He said his stupid little line. The line he would remember even if someone hit him over the head with a 50 lb metal pipe. She had no intentions of making an order. 

 

"Hi."

 

 **WHY IS SHE TALKING TO ME**.

 

He really shouldn't--

 

"Hey." He almost choked. _Aaaalllmoossst_.

 

She was not the kind of person you call "little buddy".

 

The "customer" leans on the counter, leans on the counter way too much for this to be a normal conversation. All the weight of her breasts on the counter. His eyes wander to the small amount of cleavage for a second. They are soft looking, his claws retract and unretract. He imagines kneading them would be the ultimate pleasure.

 

You have an arm on the counter and lean the side of your face into your hand, keeping steady eye contact that he struggles to keep at the moment. You're gorgeous. Way more gorgeous than Catty and Bratty. Why are humans so gorgeous? _Fuck my life_.

 

"How can I help you?" He asks, with the most neutral expression his years of threatre training has rewarded him with. He falters when you smirk.

 

"I have an itch I can't scratch."

 

"Uuhhh.." That's new. Was this a joke?.... Bratty and Catty probably sent you to humiliate him on the job. What the fuck. Why are they trying to ruin his life? _I'M JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE_. UUGHH. "...we only sell burgers. No back scratchers." Obviously, but he couldn't even be sarcastic about it. 

 

The sigh that leaves your lips-- _beautiful, perfect lips_ is dramatic and probably fake, although it makes your chest all the more tempting to touch.

 

"Maybe you could help me another way," You glance at his name tag. "Burgerpants." 

 

How you manage to say his name so sexy, is illogical. 

 

How you manage to get him to agree to leaving for a _break_ is impossible.

 

How you _will_ manage keep him on break for more than thirty minutes (or all day), and not go back to work, and quite possibly get him fired is fucking asinine.

 

But here he is in some part of town he has never been in before, with an attractive person he's never seen before, in an apartment he's never stepped foot in before, experiencing something he's never actually done before (except in his sad little dreams), feeling so, so _amazing_.

 

"Is it that good?"

 

He probably said the last word out loud. What a fuck up.

 

"Y-yup." He's stuttering like a dumbass. But its hard not to when someones sucking and slurping on your dick like a fucking professional oral sex athlete.

You took off his clothes so fast; as soon as he stepped in after you. All he could do was stand there in shock when you kissed him. _He had to be dreaming_. The sound of the door slamming shut when you kicked it hard enough to rattle the walls and floor of the apartment confirmed this was happening for real.

 

When you finished almost completely undressing him (leaving the little hat just because), you quickly took off every piece of fabric of your own, before kissing him again, more hurried than the first time. He was of course taken back for a moment, only able to put his furry hands on your hips before kissing back. And boy, did they stay there, hanging on for dear life. On reflex, his claws slid out, hooking into your soft skin to which he scolded himself for. The deep moan you let out caused his ears to twitch at the delicious sound and his semi-erect cock to harden to full attention against your thigh.

So you like pain?

 

Your hand wrapped around his warm member as you deepened the kiss, squeezing it firmly and jerking it forward. You swallowed every cute sound he let out, not once breaking away to mock the meow like moan he let out by mistake. He blindly followed you into your room, groaning into you mouth as you lead him by his cock.

 

This was too good for a first time.

 

His somewhat rough tongue danced with yours, his mouth tasted faintly of weed and pepper mint. It wasn't half bad. He whimpers when you let go of his length. The kiss is broken when you break away and unexpectedly roughly snatch up the fur of his chest and push him back on the bed.

 

The monster sits, legs spread, panting, a orange tail lazily moving from side to side behind him. You go up to him and put a knee on the bed, hands on his shoulders to balance yourself. B.P. finally works up the courage to take the initiative and kisses your neck, before leaving sharp little nips on your neck and by your collar bone.

You lazily ruffle and brush his soft fur as he tries his best to mark your skin. His fur is exquisite and you can't wait to feel him pressed into you. During all the adrenaline and hormones, its very relaxing but not too relaxing because you're pretty sure he's pricking your skin with his sharp teeth. You automatically arch your back when his comforting hands grope your breasts, keeping you on edge with his clawed thumbs slightly grazing your sensitive nipples.

 

He was the best back scratcher in town.

 

The feline teenager can see he's doing a good job from the way you're moving on top of him, almost squirming. It's fucking awesome and he's never felt so proud of anything in his entire life.

 

He licks the tiny bit of blood on your shoulder blade, not able to help the purr that vibrates in his throat as you comb fingers up his back to the back of his ears. That's so fucking thoughtful. So considerate. It's been way over a decade since anyone's touched him like _that_. His tail is erratic now, foot tapping, and he can't help but press his damp, pink nose into your neck. You feel his hot breath and the affectionate flicks of his tongue, and the vibration of his loud purring. Your nipples aren't focused on anymore, but he palms your breasts, kneading them pretty tenderly. 

 

He feels and hears your giggling, its sort of embarrassing. But he feels less ridiculous when you say, "You're so cute."

 

You would love to make this an after sex thing because you really wanted to fuck him. 

 

You push yourself off him and he watches you, with the cutest face ever. You take off his hat and place it on your head for whatever reason but you looked hot. Bpants keenly watches you get on your knees and take his cock into your pretty mouth. To your chagrin, he arches his back and stretches out a leg, toes curling as you take him further. He's a decent length, not too small and not too big. Nice girth too. Easy for you to deep throat and pink like his nose.

 

Those two alleyway chicks are really missing out.

 

His precum is tasteless as you suck on the tip. His claws dig and hook into your sheets as you bury him into the wet and hot depths of your mouth, making him toss his head back. "Oh, fuck." He says, breathlessly. If he looks at you, he'll finish too soon. He breathes and his nails have probably started to tear your bed sheets.

 

Your nose is buryed into his soft, furry abdomen. You have to breath through your nose and smell whatever strawberry shampoo he uses. It's really nice. Your little muffled chuckle makes him buck up into your mouth and you almost roll your eyes into the back of your head from the pleasure of having him in your mouth like this. The monster gasps when you let go, letting his cock slip out of your mouth with the hottest wet sound he's ever heard.

 

"Amazing."

 

You smile. "Is it that good?"

 

"Y-yup." He looks at you like he's in love.

 

You lick and kiss the tip once before crawling up on the bed. He copies you, waiting for a cue to do something as you get on your back and spread your legs.

 

His eyes widen like hes struck a one million souls.

 

He knows exactly what to do here.

 

He grabs your hips, pinning you down, claws deliciously and hotly hooking into the flesh of your thighs and licks your swollen clit with his rough tongue.

 

You cover your mouth with one hand as he gets a taste. His tongue is quick and firm, it hurts but in a really good way, the way you were hoping for. Yeah, he's perfect. This was going perfectly.

 

Bpants brushes his tongue across your folds, making sure you continue to spiral into madness. He finds your entrance and teases it with tip of his tongue before plunging a unclawed finger into it.

 

You removed the hand from your mouth, muttering incoherent shit that only you would know. The feline's pride was as swollen as his cock was at that very moment. He pressed in another, feeling how tight you were and thinking about how great it would feel.

 

 _Fuck anymore foreplay_.

 

The teen was engrossed with your lower half, eyes slitted and hazed over with thick lust to the fullest extent when you call out to him.

 

" _Burgerpants_."

 

Those same eyes drag up to yours, regarding you silently, the claws on your hip kneading.

 

"Let's really start." You say, softly and put your hand on the one on your hip. He retracts his nails and slowly removes his fingers from your soaked pussy. He sniffs and licks his paws as he watches you get on your knees, face down, ass up.

 

He raises his eyebrows as you present yourself to him. He switched his tail as he stared in amazement. "Woah. Y-you want to...like that?"

 

You sighed and reached back to spread your your folds. "C'mon." You whined, wiggling your hips alittle. 

 

You could feel fur on your back in a flash, and all of his weight on you, which wasn't too much. He buried himself to the hilt and bit down onto your shoulder, **hard**. Definitely bleeding. Little lines of red ran down your chest and dripped onto your sheets as his abdomen pummel hard and fast into your behind. You couldn't miss the feeling of him being inside you when he almost pulls all the way out before ramming back in.

 

You screaming into a pillow, nails digging into it as his claws graze across your chest and trail to your stomach and then dug into your hips to hold you steady. The boy above you growled and groan with every thrust, the vibrates of his noises felt as he bit into you before his rough tongue licked and sucked the wound.

 

You finish before him, walls tightening around him and shutting your eyes to only see white as your mind goes to mush. The sounds that come out of you seem to encourage him to bite your ear lobe. Your eyes roll into the back of your head when he touches and rubs your sensitive clit after the fact, during your orgasm. It's too much and he takes your jumbled, incoherent noises of protest as more encouragement...or does he like to hear and watch you suffer?

 

He's hissing and whispering hot curses in your ear before he lets out a long moan. The way he fills you up makes you think he hasn't jerked off in weeks.

 

The cat monster grows still for moment, trying to catch his breath. He retracts his claws from your marked, delightfully sore hips.

 

He never thought his first time would be so unexpected and wild. 

 

You buried your face into the pillow as he unplunged himself from you. White dripped down your thigh after he did so, and he smirked. 

 

You were too worn out to move, so he did you the favor of rolling you over and straddling you. You opened your eyes sleepily look at him. You reach up and scratch behind one of his ears. He leans into your touch without a hint of shame, tail moving slowly on your legs, fine hairs ticklish.

 

"Ssssooo, this means you're my girlfriend, right?"


End file.
